The New Begining
by phantomlover101
Summary: Christine stays with the Phantom. Raoul gets mad. What happens? Find out in this one story. phantomlover101 is back! This is my first Phantom of the opera, so please be nice!
1. The Return

**Chapter 1**

**The Return**

**Christine's P.O.V.**

What am I thinking? Why am I leaving? Why am I going to do this?

Raoul just got in the boat, thinking that we are going to live a happy life, trying not remember any of this.

But, I will remember this. It is going to haunt me. I thought that I would be able to escape him, escape Erik, and be able to live a happy life with Raoul.

But, I can't leave my angle of music; not after all that he has done for me.

I love him.

Yes, I love Raoul, but, I love Erik much, much deeper. Oh, what was I thinking?

"Are you coming, my angle?" Raoul asked.

"No." I said plainly.

"What?" He said, looking at me.

"I am staying here. Raoul, I love him. I can't leave him. I owe him so much; for all he has done for me, it just doesn't seem right!" I cried.

"Oh, Christine. You are tired and need to rest. Tomorrow we can talk, come on." Raoul took my hand, but I pulled back.

"No, Raoul. I am staying." And with that, I turned around and walked up to the room that I saw Erik run into.

I was near the entrance to his room, and I heard him singing.

"_Masquerade, paper faces on parade, masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you._"He looked up at me. "_Christine I love you."_

I walked over to him. He looked so sad, so miserable. He stood up.

"What are you still doing here?" He asked, looking down at the floor.

"How can I leave my angle of music, after all he has done for me? How can I leave the man I really love?"

Erik looked up at me.

"Erik, I am here to stay with you, to love you, to spend the rest of my life with you. _Say you love me_."

"Christine…"

I took a deep breath, and tried again. "_Say you love me…_"

He hesitated and then sang "_You know I do…_"

"_Love me, that's all I ask of you…_" we sang together.

I put my arms around his neck, he put his around my waste, and I pulled him into a passionate kiss.

**Erik's P.O.V.**

She is **here**, in **my** arms. She just confessed her love for **me**! She choose **me**, not Raoul. RAOUL! He is probably out there, with the rest of the mob, about to take Christine from me once again.

I pulled back.

Christine looked so happy. I didn't want to upset her, telling her that there could be men, including the man she just left, coming to separate us once again.

"Christine, we need to get out of here."

"What?"

"A mob may be coming to take me away; they may take you in the process. I don't want them to hurt you, so, we are going to get out of here." I explained to her, as I turned around.

"Well, how are we going to get out of here, and what am I suppose to take?"

"Hush, my dear. I have some dresses for you in the next room. You can pack a few of them, then we will get out of here!"

I lead Christine to her room. Well, it was going to be her room, not any more.

**Christine's P.O.V.**

I was still confused why we had to leave this instant. Why can't we just hide, and then stay here?

Well, I followed Erik into the other room.

We walked in and he pulled me into a corner that has a changing screen.

"Christine, here is a packing bag, and some dresses are in that closet. Just pack what will fit and then we will get out of here." He kissed on the cheek me and left to pack his own things.

I opened the door and inside I found the most beautiful dresses.

I gasped. _He bought all of this for __**me**_ I can't believe it!

I found every thing that I need in there also. He bought me a whole wardrobe, and he didn't even know if I was going to stay here with him. I almost cried.

I tried to fit every dress that was in the closet, but they didn't all fit. I put a few dresses back and closed the bag.

I figured that I should dress in a warmer gown then the wedding dress, since it is very, very wet.

So, I found a dress that I didn't pack that looked just about like the wedding dress, just not as poofy.

I sat down on the side of the swan shaped bed, after I got dressed. I really hoped that we could stay here, but that isn't going to happen.

I sat there for a few minutes, wondering what is going to happen to me if they do catch us.

I almost started to cry, but Erik sat down beside me and pulled me onto his lap.

"What's wrong, my angle?"

"What are they going to do to us if they find us?" I asked him, my lips quivering.

"They aren't going to find us. We will be safe, don't worry. Come, we need to go." I looked up at him, looking into his eyes. He put his mask back on.

I stood up, Erik getting up right behind me.

"Get your bag and follow me."

_I would follow you any where!_ I thought.

I grabbed my bag and followed Erik out the door. He went over to a curtain, which was hanging over something, that is by his piano.

He lifts up the curtain and there was a hole in the wall. Erik walked into the hole, and, of course, I walked in behind him.

"Erik…"

"Don't worry, just stay were you are. I just have to close the curtain." There was a sudden burst of darkness.

"Erik!"

"Hold still. Grab your bag and let me guide you." He grabbed my hand, and I instantly felt safe.

We were quietly going through the secret passage way.

After about five minutes, we were stopped at a dead end.

"Erik, why are we at a dead end?" I whispered.

"Shh. Sit for a second, don't worry about a thing, we are almost out."

I sat down like he said; I heard him moving something very heavy.

There was a sudden flash of light; Erik was turning around towards me.

I stood up.

"Where are we?" I asked as I stood next to him.

"We are right under your dressing room."

How could we be this far, so fast?

Erik led me out side. There was a pair of twisting stairs leading up, higher into the opera house.

* * *

**Hey everyone! This is my first Phantom of the Opera fanfiction, so please be nice with your reviews.**

**It would help if you tell me what you would like to see, well, after this.**

**I hope to read your reviews!**

**phantomlover101**


	2. It's your choice

**Sorry about all of the spelling mistakes in the last chapter! I promise I will try not to have those problems in the next few chapters.**

**I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Christine's P.O.V.**

I looked up the twisting stairs. "Erik, are you sure that these stairs lead to my dressing room?"

"I'm positive. I am going to put that rock back over that door, and we can go up."

"Erik, what are we going to do when we get up there?"

"We are going to stay in your dressing room, if anyone comes, we will hide. When everyone is gone from the opera house, we will get the rest of our things and we will go to the house by the sea."

"Oh Erik." I cried as I hugged him.

"Christine. We need to go up."

"Right," I said as I pulled away. I started up the stairs.

At the top, there was a little walkway. Down the way, I saw the mirror.

Erik led me to the mirror and opened it up so that I could walk into the dressing room.

"Christine," Erik said as soon as he closed the mirror.

I looked up at him.

"Can you go out side the opera house and see if you can find Madam Giry and Meg?"

"But…but… I will be seen! What will I do when I find them?"

"All you have to do is hide in the ashes, then, when you find them, you bring them back here. When they get here, I will tell them of our plans."

"But, Erik. I don't even know all of our plans."

"In time, in time." He said and he put a gently kiss on my lips. "Go, Christine. Be back soon. I will be here, or behind the mirror. Be sure that no one is following you when you come back."

"Don't worry. Would I ever bring any harm to my angle of music? I will be back soon." I kissed Erik, and ran out the door.

I walked outside the opera house; the light was so bright, it was hurting my eyes.

I walked around the front of the house, and I saw two sad faces, looking at the burnt opera house.

I ran up to them.

"Meg! Madam Giry!" I cried, as I hugged each of them.

"Christine, how did you…" Meg started.

"No time to explain. Erik just said to get you two back to my dressing room. I don't know why."

Meg went pale. Madam Giry was speechless.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Christine, why are you with Erik?" Madam Giry asked.

"It's a long story. I will tell you about it inside. Please follow me."

"I guess it won't hurt to see my good friend again!" Madam Giry said walking up the steps to the burned opera popular.

**Back inside**

**Erik's P.O.V.**

Ok. As soon as Christine gets back with Madam Giry and Meg, I will ask Christine and Meg to get Meg's things ready to go. I will then ask Madam Giry if I can marry Christine.

When Christine gets back, I will ask for her hand in marriage; if Madam Giry accepts.

There was a knock on the door. I crouched down, hiding from whoever was coming.

I heard the door open. I looked to see who it was.

It was Christine, Meg, and Madam Giry.

"Erik? Are you there?" I heard Christine call out.

I stood up. I had quickly put my mask on before stood. Meg has never seen me without my mask; well, this is the first time she has seen me.

"Erik!" Madam Giry gasped.

Megs face was pale white.

"I am sorry if I have startled anyone. Christine, why don't you help Meg gather her things."

Christine looked at Meg. "Of course," She said and they walked out of the room.

At once Madam Giry was at my side.

"What is going on?" She asked.

"I need to leave this place. You and your daughter are coming with me and Christine."

"Erik, what are you going to do with Christine? You can't just drag her around then drop her off somewhere!"

"That is why I had asked Christine to take Meg to your room. I wanted to ask you if…" I paused.

"If what Erik?"

"Since you have been like a mother to Christine, I am going to ask you what I would have asked her father if he was still alive…"

"Erik, don't tell me you want to…"

"Madam, please listen. I love her, she loves me. She wants to be by my side for the rest of my life, I want to be with her."

"Are you sure that she loves you, Erik?"

"Yes, she came back to me after I let her go with Raoul, two times, and she refused both times. I wanted her to come back here, to live a happy life with Raoul, but she still refused! She said that she wouldn't be able to live if she wasn't with me. She confessed her love to me. Madam, have I convinced you yet?"

"Surly you think that she should talk to me also before you ask her. Go get her and send her in. You need to get acquainted with Meg anyways."

"Yes, Madam." And I walked out the door, to go find the woman I love.

**Christine's P.O.V.**

"Christine, why are you with him?" Meg asked.

"Meg, I have never told this to anyone, but you. Erik is the one that has been tutoring me. Meg, I am with him because I love him, and I am hoping that we will one day be married."

"Christine! Do you really think that mother will let you?"

"I hope. I love Erik and I hope to live with him for the rest of my life…" at that moment, Erik walked into the room.

Meg gasped.

"Christine, Madam Giry would like to have a word with you."

I looked at Meg and she nodded her head. I stood up. "Erik, can you stay here with Meg until I get back?"

"Of course, my dear." He said and he sat down in a chair by the door.

I walked over to the door. I took one last glance over to Meg, she was breathing hard.

I turned around and walked back to my dressing room.

I got to the room, and I walked inside.

"You wanted to see me, Madam Giry?"

"Yes, do sit down." I sat on a chair that is right across from Madam Giry. "It has come to my attention that you have decided to… Christine, are you sure that you want to stay here?" She burst out.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…do you really love Erik?"

"Is this what all of this is about? Of course I love Erik! I have loved him one way or another. Mom, what are you trying to say?"

"Christine, I am trying to say that… if Erik would want to take you as a wife, I… I would let you and Erik…"

"Mom is that what Erik was talking to you about?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes, my dear, it was."

My hand flew to my mouth, my eyes went wide.

"Sit here my dear; I will get him for you." Then Madam Giry walked over to the door and went to get Erik.

**Meg's P.O.V.**

Christine has left me in here with the Phantom of the Opera. Mother always said that he was like a hidden father to me, but I am still very scared of him.

"Meg, I know that we have never met before, but, you have always seemed like a daughter to me."

I looked up at him. "Yes, you have always been like a father to me, but it is weird that we have never met."

There was a pause of silence.

I looked up at him. "Do you love Christine?"

He looked up at me. "Yes, my dear, I do. I have **always** loved her."

"When are you going to ask her?"

"Soon, I hope. As soon as I can get her to come here."

As soon as he finished saying that, the door opened and there was mother.

"Meg, Christine might want to see you." I understood she needs a moment with Erik.

**Christine's P.O.V.**

I looked at the vanity that is right beside me. There is still a rose from Erik on it. I picked it up.

Then Meg walked in.

"Christine, Erik will be here soon… where did you get that rose?" Meg asked as soon as she noticed it in my hand.

"This is a rose that Erik gave to me one night. That first night that I met Erik, I wish I could do over. I pulled off his mask and he got mad. He made me come back here. If I didn't pull off his mask, I would have already have married him, and we wouldn't be in a half burned down opera house." I could feel tears run down my cheek.

"Oh, Christine. You shouldn't think that! Erik still loves you, he tolled me."

I looked at the door. It started to open. I started to wipe the tears away. Erik came in.

"Christine, are you ok?" He said as he saw that I had been crying. He sat down beside me and pulled me onto his lap. I started to cry into his chest. "Christine, what is wrong?"

"I was telling Meg that, that first night, if I didn't pull your mask off and if I didn't get you upset, then this opera house would not be burned down, and we would be married and…"

"Christine, shhhh. You need to calm down." Then he started to hum.

I instantly felt better.

After a few seconds of just listening to Erik hum, I looked up at his face. He was looking at me.

I put my hand against his face, and pulled his face closer to mine. He got the idea and pulled me into a kiss.

He pulled back, he put me in his arms and he stood up. He put me in a chair and knelt on one knee on the floor beside me.

My eyes grew wide. He grabbed my hands and said, "Christine, we have been through so much together. We have been through a lot, with Raoul and everything, but in the end, we are **here, together**. Christine, I am letting you choose this time; will you marry me?"

My mouth dropped open, my eyes still wide; Meg and Madam Giry still at the door.

_I have to know that he trusts me first._ I thought.

My hand went to his mask.

He grabbed my wrist. He looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Erik, I have to know that you trust me, before I can answer." He let go of my wrist and I took his mask off.

I heard Meg gasp. Erik closed his eyes in shame.

"Erik," he opened his eyes to look at me. "You don't need to be ashamed. Your face is just another part of you that I love. Like you said, just because I made a choice, doesn't mean that everyone will accept it. Just because a lot of people hate you, Erik, I **love** you and I hope that you will fully trust me one day." I pulled Erik into a loving kiss.

Madam Giry and Meg started to clap.

I pulled back and hugged Erik. "I love you." I whispered.

Erik kissed my ear, "I love you too."

Meg rushed over to me and hugged me, and then hugged Erik.

"I can't wait to have a wonderful brother in-law like you!" Meg whispered as she hugged Erik.

"I can't wait to have such a wonderful husband!" I said, as I pulled Erik into another kiss.

* * *

**I have the next two chapters finished, I am just prof reading and such.**

**I hope to read your reveiws!**

**phantomlover101**


	3. Suprises, Love, Betral

**Chapter 3**

**Normal P.O.V**

Every one in Christine's dressing room was happy of what had just happen. Now they are talking about wedding plans.

But, what that small 'family' didn't know, was that Raoul was walking down the hall that Christine's dressing room is in.

"Man, I can't believe that Christine left like that! Well, at least I know where one of that monsters secret passage ways are." _I really need to get to Christine's dressing room!_ He thought.

--------------

"Oh, Erik, this is better then I have ever dreamed it would be!" Christine cried when Erik gave her the ring.

"It only gets better." Erik whispered into her ear.

"Come, Meg. Let's leave them alone for awhile." Madam Giry said, and they walked out the door.

"Erik, how can this get any better?" Christine asked.

"I don't know yet, but I know that it is possible." He said and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

-----------

_Well, here I am. Time to get Christine from that beast_. Raoul thought to himself.

He turned the door knob and he opened the door a tiny bit.

He looked into the room. _CHRISTINE!! _Raoul screamed in his mind.

Right there in front of him was his fiancé, kissing that monster that almost killed him.

He closed the door.

Raoul shook his head. _I must be imagining things. There is no way that Christine is in there with that beast. She would never do such a thing. _

Raoul opened the door again, but he isn't imagining things. Christine really is in there and really is kissing that beast.

"Christine!" Raoul gasped.

"Raoul!" Christine gasped as she pulled away from kissing the phantom.

"Christine, what are you doing here?!" Raoul gasped.

Erik stood up. "You stay away from her…"

"Erik, no, Raoul, please leave. We were just sharing a special moment."

"Yeah, so special that you can cheat on your fiancé!"

"I am not your fiancé any more Raoul, I am now Erik's fiancé."

"Christine, seriously, think about this…"

"Sir, I think that you should leave before you get her upset." Erik said.

"Before **I** get herupset?! I think that **you** are the one that will make her upset." Raoul spat.

"Raoul, please go!" Christine cried.

"Christine, I will not leave you with this madman."

"Raoul, he is not a madman, he is a man that I love very deeply. Apparently that is something you don't, and won't ever, understand."

Erik ran to Christine's side and picked her up. "Sir, I suggest you leave."

"Christine, think about this… don't do this…"

"Raoul, if you want me to be happy, you will just leave." Christine pleaded, tears running down her face.

"Fine, but you harm her in any way…"

"GO!" Christine cried.

With that, Raoul ran out the door.

**Christine's P.O.V.**

"He's gone." Erik whispered.

"Not for long, I'm afraid." I cried.

"Christine, just because one person doesn't approve of our decision doesn't mean that we can't get married." He kissed my forehead. "I love you, Christine; I don't ever want anyone to hurt you."

He sat me down on a couch, and sat beside me.

I looked up at him. He still doesn't have his mask on, and he faced Raoul without it.

"Erik,"

"Yes,"

"Can we get back to what we were doing, before Raoul so **rudely** interrupted us?"

For an answer, Erik leaned down and kissed me.

**Raoul's P.O.V.**

How could this have happened? Christine always said that she loved me. **Loved**, that is the key word. She **used** to love me, she doesn't any more.

But, how could she choose that monster over me?

I was making my way to the entrance of the opera house, when I saw Madam Giry and Meg.

I ran up to them.

"Madam Giry, did you know that Christine is in her dressing room, making out with that madman?"

"Raoul, calm down. Yes, I do know of what you speak of. Erik had just asked Christine to marry him; it is a very joyful night for them."

"Madam, how can you let her marry that man?"

"That man that you speak of is a wonderful man. Christine deserves her angel of music to be with her."

I can't believe what she is saying! "You are really going to let her live with that monster?!"

"Raoul, he is not a monster or beast! If you are going to keep speaking of him like that, then I shall ask you to leave."

What? Is every one loosing it? Christine is betrothed to that monster and no one cares except for me! I am going to free her if it is the last thing I do!

**Christine's P.O.V**

Now that Raoul is gone, Erik and I can get back to being together, alone. We haven't really had any time together alone since the first time I went to his lair. That first night, I will always remember that first night. That was what started it all.

"_Christine I love you_." Erik sang when he hugged me.

"Oh, Erik, this seems like a dream, just don't pinch me." Erik chuckled. "Oh how I love it when you laugh."

"I only laugh with you my dear. But, you know, you haven't laughed yet." Erik said, mischievously.

"No, Erik, don't start tickling me… NO, stop…" Erik started to tickle me. "Erik… stop… it hurts…NO…I can't take it!" I said in between laughs. "Ok…ok…I am laughing…stop it!"

"I guess I am satisfied." He looked down at me. "Christine."

"Yes?"

"Why did you accept Raoul's proposal?"

I could feel my eyes start to fill with tears. "After you hung that man, Raoul and I went up on that balcony and… he told me that he loved me. I guess I got carried away with myself… thinking that I cannot love a murderer. But now I know that that is not true. I love you, Erik."

"Christine, I was on that balcony, hiding from you and Raoul."

"Why didn't you stop me?" I cried.

"I wanted you to be happy, even if that meant that you marry Raoul."

"Oh Erik," I started to cry. "I am so sorry. Just know that I love you! I never want to leave you, **ever**!" I looked into his eyes.

"But why did you accept the proposal that night, before I interrupted Masquerade?" He looked away with pain.

"When you never came to me at night to sing to me, when you never appeared behind the mirror, I thought that you left me. I thought that it was over, that there was no chance in us ever getting together. I was going to go with you after Masquerade, but you left and Raoul went after you. I went to the grave yard later, knowing that you would probably be there with me, but Raoul came once again. Oh, Erik! I am so sorry if I did any thing to hurt you!" I wrapped my arms around him and he put me on his lap. I sat there crying in his chest. "We would not have had this problem if I would have just let you take me!"

"Christine, calm down. Everything is ok now. Raoul is gone, we have a fire to keep us warm, and Madam Giry and Meg are together with us. Everything is perfect."

"No, not yet,"

"Christine don't…"

"No, it is not perfect, because we are not married yet."

"Oh, Christine," Erik kissed my forehead and started to hum.

"I love it when you sing, it calms me."

"Good, just close your eyes and just listen." And he started to hum again.

**Erik's P.O.V**

I started to hum again; Christine closed her eyes and laid her head on my chest.

A few minutes later, she feel asleep.

I kept humming until Madam Giry and Meg came back.

"Shhh, Christine is asleep." I whispered when I saw their questioning looks.

This night has been perfect. I now have a beautiful fiancé, and no one will be able to separate us.

I kissed Christine's forehead and laid back, so that I could fall asleep.

--------------

**Christine's P.O.V**

I woke up to a quiet room, which is unusual.

I looked around and I am in my dressing room.

I sat up, and I saw Erik.

I gasped. How did he get here?

I tried to remember last night. I remember the fire, and Raoul being mad, Madam Giry and Meg happy. There was a lot of crying.

But, why am I here?

I kept on thinking of what happened last night after Raoul left.

I saw Erik, he was holding me here. Ohm gosh. I remember. He proposed and Raoul got mad! That is why he is here.

I looked over at him. He looked cold, so I got up and grabbed a blanket. I sat down next to Erik, and laid the blanket over both of us. I laid my head down on his shoulder.

A few minutes later, Erik must have waked up, because he picked me up and put me on his lap.

He shifted the blanket so it covered me completely.

I laid my head on his chest, and he started to run his fingers through my hair.

"_Christine I love you._" Erik sang to me.

I looked up at him and smiled. "I love you too."

He looked surprised that I said something back.

I put my hands to his face and pulled him down for a kiss.

* * *

**Sorry, I had to include Raoul, but don't worry, he _won't_ be happy! Hehehe!**

**Here is chapter 3. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Don't worry, I** **went through and fixed all of my errors.**

**I hope to read your reviews!**

**phantomlover101**


	4. Plans, plans, plans

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Erik's P.O.V.**

I woke up again, just to see that Christine is still asleep.

She is so beautiful when she is asleep.

I started to run my fingers through her hair.

She starts to move. She lifts up her head to look at me.

"Good morning, my angel." I said to her.

I wrap my arms around her, pulling her into me.

"A good morning indeed," She whispered, and she pulled me into a kiss.

"Christine, what were you doing up last night?" I asked.

"I woke up, and I had forgotten all that had happened last night." I looked at her with worried eyes. "Don't worry, I remember now. Plus, you were looking so cold, so I got a blanket to cover us up."

I kissed her forehead. "Thank you."

I put my one arm under her knees and the other around her waist, and I stood up; carrying her with me.

I opened the dressing room door, and I took Christine to the kitchen, so that she could have something for breakfast.

I opened the kitchen door and Madam Giry and Meg were already in there.

I set Christine down, and walked over to the other girls.

"Good morning Madam, good morning Meg." I said to the women as I walked by.

"Good morning you two. We were going to let you sleep in a little while longer, but you are up." Madam Giry replied.

"Funny, we were going to let you two sleep in!" Christine laughed as she sat down at the table.

"It is good to see you laugh again, Christine." Meg said. "After Masquerade I thought I wouldn't see you smile until you married…" She looked at me and stopped.

"Then you have been missing a lot. I was missing a lot." she ended in a whisper. I walked over to the table.

There was a pause of silence.

"Christine, Raoul found me and Meg outside the popular. Apparently, after he found you and Erik."

"What did he say?" Christine asked, worryingly.

"Here are his exact words, 'Madam Giry, did you know that Christine is in her dressing room, making out with that madman?'"

"I was not making out with a madman! I was making out with my fiancé! I tolled him that!" Christine cried. I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"I said, 'yes I know, but it is because they are now betrothed and they are very happy.' He was very upset and mad."

"What have I done?" Christine whispered to herself, looking down on the floor.

"Christine, you have done nothing wrong. Raoul just wants everything to go his way! You don't need to worry about that man anymore. You are safe in the arms of your angel." I ended in a whispered. Christine turned around to look at me. She stood up and hugged me.

"I love you Erik. I don't want Raoul to spoil our happiness." Christine whispered.

"Christine, I am afraid that Raoul has the right to take you while you are still not officially married. He is a DeChagny; he has the right to take you away from Erik." Madam Giry explained.

"What? He should not be aloud to take a fiancé from the other fiancé! I love Erik and I don't want any harm to come to either of us!" I cried.

"I am sorry, Christine. He could call on the police and tell them that you are here and then take you to marry him; while Erik gets thrown in jail."

"Oh, Madam! Why do you touchier me so?" Christine cried.

"I am sorry, but that just means that we have to get married right away." I smiled.

I looked at Christine. She smiled too.

"Well then, it is agreed. You two will get married today, **just** so that you are safe from Raoul and his family." Madam Giry said.

Christine stood up. "Well then. I will need that wedding dress after all! I will go get it!" She ran to the door.

"Wait, Christine!" But I was too late. Christine is already out the door and heading to her dressing room. I shook my head. "She is so free willed. Well, that means I need to go to the church and get the priest. See you as soon as I can get back." I said to the girls and I went on my way.

**Christine's P.O.V.**

I ran into Erik's lair, I saw all of Erik's papers every where! No doubt that the mob of people had been here.

"Ohm gosh! I can't believe that they would do this!" I cried. "I can get that dress after I clean this place up."

I picked up all of his papers and put them in a safe place. I looked at some of the papers. Most of them are music.

"I love his music." I whispered.

I walked up to the room that the wedding dress was in, and it was a wreck too!

"How much damage can they do?!" I screamed. Then I remembered his piano. I ran over to it, but to my relief, is perfectly fine. "Well, they can't do too much."

I went back in to get the dress; in the room where I first sleep the first night I came here. That first night… that first night.

I picked up the dress, it is so beautiful!

"Now, I am going to get out of here!" I said, making my way over to the secret hole.

I can't believe that anyone would do anything like that! I thought. I wonder what they would have done to him if they got him. I don't want to think about that. The good thing is that we are going to get married and we are going to live together forever! That is the only thing that I need to think of.

I made it back up to the dressing room, and I found Meg and Madam Giry in there.

"Well, what's this all about?" I asked them as I got out from behind the mirror.

"We are here to get you ready for that wedding!" Madam Giry said. "And I see that you found that wedding dress! Come, let's get it on you."

We walked over to the changing screen. I changed into the dress. "When are we going to the church?" I asked Madam Giry when I walked around the changing screen. My back is to the rest of the room, my head down as I tied one more knot.

"Right now," said a deep voice. I knew that voice. I stopped. His hands went around my waist. I put my hands on top of his.

"I thought you can't see the bride till she gets to the alter?" I laughed as I laid my head back against his chest.

"I won't look," he said, turning me around. His eyes are closed; I laughed. "Kiss me, my fiancé!" He laughed.

"You will have to wait for that." I laughed. He opened his eyes and grabbed me as I was about to leave.

"Oh, I am going to get my kiss." He said in a joking tone. He pulled me into a kiss.

"Erik, you are breaking all of the rules!" I laughed, and I kissed him again.

"Well, if we would have been at the church by now, we wouldn't have this problem. Now would we?"

"Well, I am sorry that your fiancé is the slowest creature on Earth, but, it took me awhile to get the dress." I said, remembering what was down in his lair.

"Now, why would it take so long to get your wedding dress?" He laughed.

"Because of how messy your lair was. You should have seen it! Papers everywhere, my dresses torn; it was a disaster. I just can't think of what they would have done to you if I didn't come after you." My lips started to tremble.

Erik wrapped his arms around me. "Shhh, you need to calm down. Right now you need to think of today, not yesterday, or what would have happened today if it was different. You need to think about us."

He's right. I can't go to my wedding thinking about this! "Your right, let's go."

Erik looked at me. "Are you sure, if you are having doubts, then we can wait till tomorrow… if you want…" He turned away.

"NO… I mean, no. Erik, I really want to marry you, I am having no doubts." I pulled him around; I looked him in the eyes. "I love you, and I want to marry you today, not tomorrow. My heart can't wait that long, my heart has waited long enough." I wrapped my arms around his waist, loosely; I looked up at him. He was staring at me, waiting for me to do something. His expression softened into his caring expression.

We stood there looking at each other until Madam Giry came in.

"What is going on in here?" Madam Giry asked.

"We… we… we were… just ab…about to leave." I stammered; he is still looking at me. He smiles.

"Well, the carriage is ready whenever you are." And with that, she left the room.

I started to blush; I looked down at the ground. I can't stand how his eyes just stare right through me.

He lift my chin up; he placed a gently kiss on my lips. "_Christine I love you._" He sang.

I smile at him; he starts to run his fingers through my hair; he pulls me close. I sigh. "Erik, the sooner we get married, the sooner we will be alone, with no distractions." I hate to stop him, but I have to. We have to get to the church.

"Of course," He whispered. He turned around and started to walk to the door.

"Wait," he turned around. "That doesn't mean you don't have to walk with me!"

"That's right," And with that, he picked me up and carried me out the door.

**Meg's P.O.V.**

"Mother, what is taking them so long?" I asked mother as soon as she came out of Christine's dressing room.

"They are defiantly in love. They are just staring at each other, it rather funny actually." She laughed.

"Well, the sooner they get here, the sooner they can get married and are safe from Raoul."

"That is true my daughter, but they are sharing a special moment. That, they can't stop."

As soon as she finished saying that, Erik came out with Christine in his arms. I smiled.

"Well, let's get going!" Mother exclaimed. We all set of to the church.

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I have had this chapter and the next chapter ready for awhile, but I haven't had time to post it. The next chapter is the last, I sorta finished it up fast, so... it may not be what everyone was wanting, sorry...**

**phantomlover101**


	5. Wedding? What wedding?

The carriage ride

**The carriage ride**

**Christine's P.O.V**

We were on our way to the church, finally.

We weren't talking very much, just a brief sentence here and there.

All of a sudden, the carriage stopped, and we aren't at the church yet.

"Why are we stopping?" I asked as I looked at Erik.

"We are going to get you some breakfast my dear." He kissed me on my forehead. I smiled. "Come my dear, let us go inside." He took my hand and led me out of the carriage.

We are stopped by a little café. We walked inside, and we were welcomed with a fresh scent of fresh baked pie.

"What can I do for you today, Sir?" The manager asked.

"Just a little pastry for the Miss," Erik said.

"One pastry, coming up," the manager came back out with a fresh baked pastry.

"Thank you." I said. I turned around and walked to the carriage, while Erik paid for the pastry.

I got back into the carriage and sat down. "Would you ladies like some?" I asked Meg and Madam Giry.

"Why, thank you Christine." They both said, and took a small piece.

We waited until Erik came back, and we headed off to the church.

I finished the pastry, and I laid my head on Erik's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't fall asleep, Christine. We are almost at the church." Erik whispered.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him. "But, can't I have a short nap before we get there?"

"If you wish, my dear," I laid my head back down on his shoulder and I closed my eyes.

The next thing I know, "Christine, Christine, we are at the church. You need to wake up." Erik whispered.

I opened my eyes to see that Erik. I let my eyes adjust to the light, and I saw that we were already in the church. I was asleep on one of the pews. I sat up.

"How… how did I get in here?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"You feel completely asleep. When we got here ten minutes ago, you were still fast asleep." Erik kissed my forehead. "I carried you in here, so that when you wake up, you wouldn't have to walk in here."

I looked around. Meg and Madam Giry are talking to the priest. Erik is on his knees right beside me.

"Christine, if you still need to sleep, then go ahead. We are in no rush." He kissed my forehead again.

"No, I am fine. I just had a long night last night, and I guess I didn't get to much sleep." I stood up. "I just need some fresh air." I said, walking towards the exit.

I ran outside. The fresh air felt so good. I sat down on the church steps.

I sat there for a few minutes, just taking in the fresh air, when Madam Giry came out.

"Are you ok, Christine?" she asked when she saw me sitting on the steps.

"Yeah, I just needed some fresh air." I stood up. "Are they ready for me?"

"Only if you are,"

I stood up. "I'm ready," We walked inside.

**Erik's P.O.V.**

Where is she? I let her get some fresh air, but she has been out there for ten minutes. Is she changing her mind? I drew in a deep breath. Maybe this won't work out after all.

Then, the church doors opened, in walked Madam Giry. She whispered something in the priest's ear and she went back out.

I sighed.

"Do not worry, my friend," the priest said to me. "She is coming. She just needed some fresh air to clear her head."

I smiled. Same old Christine; she always needs fresh air after she takes a nap, no matter how cold it is.

The doors opened again, and this time Christine walked in. She was smiling the biggest smile I have ever seen on her. She looked just like an angel in a wedding dress.

When she walked up to me, I took her hand and helped her up to the alter. Her hands are cold from being outside.

We went through the vows and the priest said. "If you do not wish to see these two to get married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

I looked at the priest. He shrugged.

"You may…"

The church door banged open, and Raoul burst in. "Stop! Don't let that man near her!" Raoul cried.

Not again, not now! I thought.

I held Christine close to me. She wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Sir, this is a closed wedding! You may leave now." The priest said.

"I am not leaving without Christine!"

"Yes, you are Raoul. I no longer belong to you, or anyone else for that matter. Because I know belong to Erik."

I looked at Christine, and she looked at the priest.

She whispered something to him and he said, "You may kiss the bride."

Christine looked at me, and I quickly pulled her into a kiss.

We looked at Raoul. Meg was trying to get him out, but he was just standing there, staring at us.

Christine smiled; looking at me. She just proved to everyone that she loves me and not Raoul.

Christine hugged me, and I kissed her head. Now Raoul cannot separate us, no matter how hard he tries.

Then, the church doors opened again. A police officer ran in.

"Raoul, I came as soon as I got your message. What is wrong?" He asked Raoul.

"He," he pointed at me, "just made Christine marry him, against her free will." He lied.

"What? That is not true. I came here on my own free will to marry this man you see before me." Christine yelled.

"Raoul, I am sorry, but I can make no arrests unless you have witnesses."

"There are witnesses. Meg, Madam Giry, and the priest," Raoul said.

**Christine's P.O.V**

Why is he lying like this? He knows that I love Erik, and that I don't love him.

"Yeah, they are witnesses to my wedding, and that I love Erik." I cried the tears were starting to run down my face. Erik pulled me close to him.

"Ok, Madam Giry, I will have to start with you." The police officer said.

"Do what?" Madam Giry asked.

"Ask you questions."

"Ok, here it is. I came here to see Erik and Christine get married. No, Christine was no forced, she loves him, and I don't think there is anything else to say." Madam said.

"I see. Raoul, I am sorry, but I can do nothing but tell you to never lie to a police officer again." The officer said with a serious face.

I hugged Erik tighter. _Oh God, please make him go!_ I thought.

"Raoul, now would you mind if you would leave?" Madam Giry asked.

"Yes, I would mind leaving Christine with **him**." And he turned and left.

I looked up at Erik, he looked down at me. He smiled. I tried, but I feel so bad for Raoul. I really messed up his life.

"What is wrong, my angel?" He whispered.

"I thought that he was going to take me!" I whispered.

"No need to worry now. You are now in the arms of your angel." I looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed me. "I love you Christine, don't ever forget that." And he kissed me again.

"Erik, I love you, and I will never leave you, no matter what." I looked into his beautiful eyes.

We didn't notice that everyone else had gone outside, while we were just talking.

"Come, Christine. We need to get going." Erik said, starting toward the exit, and then he turned around. "I almost forgot." He said with a smile. He picked me up and carried me outside.

--

After that, everything was perfect. Erik was the perfect husband, and we raised a perfect family. Raoul never bothered us after the 10th visit, and Madam Giry and Meg stayed at the opera house. Erik, our kids, and I moved into a wonderful house by the sea, and we lived happily ever after...

**Sorry if this isn't how you thought that this would end, but I was trying to get this up ASAP... I didn't want to keep going with the story, so I thought this was a good way to end it...**

**I don't know what I will be doing next... I might be posting some stories for my brother...**

**I hope to read your reviews!!**

**phantomlover101**


End file.
